Yes No Turnip
by Junior Cruz
Summary: Join Percy on his quest to confess his love to the love of his young life, Annabeth. Read as he fails epically many times. This isn't exactly Percabeth, but really close to it. So read this, now. Like, RIGHT NOW. Then review.
1. Commencing Operation: Love Declaration

**This is based on a story that my sister once told me about. I don't remember who it was about, so give some credit to the mystery person! I just changed a few things. This is my second fanfic. Enjoy!**

**EDIT: This used to be a Nicabeth. Not anymore, sorry.**

Have you ever been madly in love with someone you know you can't be with? Well, I can relate. Hi, my name's Percy Jackson, and I've been in love with Annabeth Chase ever since I first saw her when I entered the gym in 5th grade, when I saw her enter.

Now, a few years later, we're seniors in Goode High School. And I'm still crushing. Along the years, Annabeth has gained herself a boyfriend, some guy named Luke. Don't get me wrong, he's a cool guy, I've talked to him a couple times, but I really, _really_ love Annabeth. Everything about her…is just perfect.

And today, I'm going to confess to her that I love her. If I can, I'll ask her how she feels about me. She does know me, so don't think I'll just go up to her without knowing her. I mean, imagine the following scenario:

ME: Hiya, I'm Percy, and I'm in love with you. Are you in love with me back?  
HER: Help! Security! I'm being harassed!  
ME: No! No! I loooove youuuuuuuu!

No, hehe. _Noooo_. I first talked to her in middle school, when she found a spider in her locker and all of her other friends ran screaming, not even bothering to help her, because they were _also_ afraid of spiders. She was frozen in shock. I did, though. Help her, I mean. I killed the arachnid with my shoe. My new Reeboks.

"Thanks for helping me back there," she had said, kind of out of breath, "because I would have stayed there until somebody came up and killed it."

That afternoon, she invited me to her lunch table with her friends, and was treated like one of them! The football guys were nice, too. That's the day I found out not all popular people are mean. Most.

I've pretty much been left alone by most bullies since then because I'm under the protection of the jocks. And those dudes are huge, believe me.

Since then, we've been friends. Not _best_ friends. I wish, but we're just…friends. But as I said, today, I'm going to confess my love to her. Maybe this friendship will turn into a relationship.

Oh, the bell rang, time for first hour. Annabeth's in there. Commence Operation: Love Declaration. Wish me luck.

**So how was it? Should I continue? No? Please review, guys. I promise the title will make sense later.**


	2. FIRST PERIOD: Forensic Science

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

Now, I'm a pretty smart dude. I mean, I almost failed last year, but this year I've got enough credits to pass. I would happily fail, but nah, Clarisse (the school bully) will never leave me alone if that ever happens. I can hear it now: _Haha! Percy is such a dork, he can even skip grades! What a loser! _

Plus, I'm sure Annabeth only dates smart guys. Or at least guys that have never flunked a grade.

Anyways, I'm currently taking some junior courses, you know, for credit recovery and all that, while still maintaining my senior status. And Annabeth is in my first period, Forensic Science. She sits right in front of me, so when I'm done with my work, I can just stare at the back of her head for the rest of the hour. And if no one really pays attention, I kinda lean over to smell her hair. Ummm...yeah.

Miss Zacchia is flapping her gums talking about Forensics, and how it answers questions of interest to a legal system, blah blah blah. All I'm really hearing is Annabeth speaking with this other girl, Katie Gardiner, about some Student Council thing. Annabeth may not be in it, but people still seek her out when they have a problem.

"Miss Chase, can you please pay attention? This is truly important, and I don't want you to miss it because you were too busy blathering on about fixing the school lunch system." The teacher sighed. "Well, I guess you did miss-"

She was interrupted by the dean of the school, who needed to talk to her privately. He whispered into her ear, and she sighed again and nodded. "Well, while I talk to the dean, partner up and get a laptop, and find something forensics related to discuss during class. I'll be right back. Don't forget, I'll be right outside, so I'll be able to hear if you become too loud. That means you, Mister Stoll."

"Heeeeeeeey!" Travis yelled, smirking.

I just sat in my chair awkwardly. Being the only friendless one here, I'm always either working alone, or stuck with Bradley Wells, whose finger seems to be attached to his ear.

Annabeth surprises me by sitting next to me.

"Wanna partner up?" My face must have looked really surprised, because she frowned. "Or I can go if you want."

"No! No no no!" DO NOT LET HER GO! "I'm just...wow, you usually work with Luke or Katie. Why me today?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I noticed that too, so that's why I decided to blow them off and work with you, my little buddy!"

Hey, she's just an inch taller. She smiled until she showed all her teeth.

If only she knew what her pearly whites do to me. I smiled back. "Awesome! I'll go get us a laptop, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll stay behind and think up on Forensics related things."

As I stood in line to get a laptop, I decided it was confession time. What other perfect moment than when she chooses me over others? But as I walk back, I begin to panic.

"Hey, Annabeth?" She turns and smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Umm..." _Panicking! Panicking! Oh, gods! I can't do it!_ "Wh-what are we looking up? Is we looking up-"

_Did I just say _is we? Gah!

She frowns, but then smiles again and tells me what we're looking up like I didn't just act like a goof.

She's talking, but I can't hear her. All I hear is my mind screaming _stupid stupid stupid! _So I smile and nod, and decide I'll do it next period.

**Hey, don't forget: review. And if you're awesome enough, read my sister's stories, Aguilita Cruz. :D**


	3. SECOND PERIOD: Physical Education

**Okay, so my sister (fanfiction username Aguilita Cruz) has been writing a story, and it's pretty good, according to the reviews. But she told me what's going to happen next and how it'll all end, and she has a really, really dark mind. Just sayin'.**

Gym. Or should I say, _Physical Education_. Here at Goode, we can't call it gym, for some reason. Who knows why?

Anyway, Annabeth is in this class too. She looks AMAZING in a gym outfit! Me? It makes me look even thinner than I really am. And that's _really_ thin.

Annabeth just came out of the girl's locker room. "Hey, Percy, what are we playing today?"

I shrug. "Hope it's not dodge ball."

The gym teacher, Coach Dinami, scares the living crap out of me, so I really try to avoid him. He's only five feet, but it took me half a year to notice _that fact_ because his attitude makes him seem taller. Then when he starts yelling at us to hurry up and run 8 laps in ancient Greek, now _that's _when others begin to fear him, too. Apparently, he used to be a fisherman in Milos Island. All of us seriously doubt it. Maybe he was a butcher. Yeesh, now I'm scaring myself.

"It's dodge ball time, ladies!"

Darn it, I hate you, Lady Luck.

"Split into two teams, and let's begin!"

Lady Luck is definitely bipolar today, because Annabeth joins my team. I gulp really loudly, and she asks me if I'm ok. I want to lie and say yes, but I answer truthfully.

"I'm not." It's just that Clarisse is in this class too, on the other team, and she's making neck-slashing motions at me. What did I ever do to deserve this?

Annabeth says "Try not to get out in the first fifteen seconds, okay? Because you always do_."_

Okay, she didn't say that last part, but I'm pretty sure she thought it.

What can I say in my defense? I have good dodging skills, but Clarisse is always out for my blood, and her aim is _deadly_.

This time, though, I'll try to last longer. Maybe… twenty seconds more this time? Or is that too far out of reach? Maybe I can handle that. Coach D blows the whistle, signaling the start of the game.

Annabeth starts dodging instantly, and I do what she does. She usually makes it to the end of the game, leading her team to victory, so it doesn't really hurt to imitate what she does.

Ok, it's been 17 seconds. I'm still not out. I can do this! I can! This is the perfect moment.

"Annabeth! I need to tell you something!" I yell over the sounds of people getting smacked in the face by a bloodthirsty monster, aka Clarisse.

"Right now?" she asks. "Ok, I'm coming!" She smoothly dodges a ball thrown by the opposition.

"Umm… listen, Annabeth, I really, really-"

THWACK! I'm on the floor before I realize what even happened. I have no idea what the Hades just happened. That is, until I hear Clarisse.

"Haha! The Jackson loser, knocked OOOUUUT! Bahahahaha!"

Ugh! What weirdo takes this game so seriously? She threw that dang ball hard! It's like a freaking cannonball was shot at my skull. I can barely see Annabeth leaning over me, trying to see if I'm dead or not. Oh, man, I'm not bleeding on her shoes, am I?

"Ah! Are you okay, Percy?"

_No. _"Yeah, yeah."

She sighs. In relief? "I hate that girl. Who takes dodge ball _that_ seriously?"

"My thoughts exactly," I say. I try to smile, but my face hurts way too much. I also think I may have lost some teeth, and I spare Annabeth the fugly sight.

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

_Panic! Panic! Commence chickening out!_ "I was going to say….I really, really hate dodge ball."

She playfully punches my shoulder. Ouchers.

"I know you do. Let's go to the nurse, I think your nose is beginning to bleed."

Hmmm. Maybe in third period I'll be more successful.


	4. THIRD PERIOD: English II

**For those of you that liked that this story was Nicabeth, I'm sorry. For those of you just reading this because I turned it into a Percabeth, um…thanks?**

How I made it into this class, I don't have a clue. I mean, reading is just the hardest thing I do in this school! I have dyslexia, and ADHD. I can_not_ sit still or even read at all. Maybe I got an A for effort in the class?

The only perk about this class? Annabeth's in it! Sadly, she sits waaaay in the front. Mr. Brown thinks that the good, smart students should sit up front, so guess where he sat me?

Yeah, that's right. The very last row. In that dark corner with the flickering light, where I get to watch two cockroaches wrestle for a Ritz crumb at no cost! Yay me. Jeesh, we need to get this school cleaned and updated. I sniff myself to check for B.O. from last period. Nah, I don't stink that much.

Mr. Brown is blah-ing about Julius Caesar by Shakespeare, something that he doesn't realize we read LAST YEAR. Or at least, what the _smart _kids read last year.

"-and I also want you to write whether you think that Brutus is an honorable man, a _villain_ or a _hero_. Remember, this is an essay, so at least five paragraphs. Get the laptops, please, Mr. Solace, and pass them out."

Oh, sure, we have enough money to get new laptops for almost every class, but not enough for remodeling.

Since we have laptops in this class, I asked a tech nerd, Leo Valdez, to connect mine and Annabeth's computers for chatting. This was the convo.

**PJ: Hey, Annie.**

**AC: Hey, um…..shut up, no comeback comes to mind.**

**PJ: Haha.**

**PJ: Hey Annabeth?**

**AC: ?**

**PJ: I really**

And the computer froze. The stupid computer froze.

"What?! NO!" I start banging the laptop on my desk in frustration, wanting my money back from Valdez! That's 20 bucks I could have wasted on a nice meal at BK! Mr. Brown notices my banging of the laptop and gives me the _stop-it-you-little-bugger-or-it's-3-weeks-detention_ look.

Better stop, because my mom will KILL me if she found out I got that much detention. For almost nothing.

So I make do with banging my head on the desk, rhythmically to "If You're Happy And You Know It" until the bell rang. That's when I realized I wasted time in class instead of getting a start on that essay the teacher told us to do. Darn it. Darn it darn it darn it. Fail after fail after fail after fail...

At the door, Annabeth notices me and smiles. "Oh, hey Percy. You were going to tell me something, right?"

I'm about to answer, when she notices my forehead and frowns. She still looks pretty when she frowns.

"What happened to your forehead?"


	5. SEVENTH PERIOD: Entrepreneurship II

Three classes without Annabeth are complete TORTURE. But I'm a man. I can take a little torture before my insanity level increases. My heart aches to see those blond curls during Statistics, Fundamentals of Technology, and AP US History.

Finally, we meet again in Entrepreneurship II. We really hardly do anything in there except watch videos of successful entrepreneurs and worksheets about them and how their businesses helped lots of people, et cetera. And _that _takes about 30 minutes.

So for the rest of the class time, Miss Jobs lets us do anything that won't get her fired as she calls her boyfriend. She is the stereotypical young teacher that is completely irresponsible. I'm surprised she hasn't been fired yet.

I'm finished with my work, so I slide my rolling chair towards Annabeth's direction, until I see who she's talking to. I stop, quickly turn around and return to where I was, silently praying to anyone who's listening out there that I didn't pee myself.

It's her friend, Thalia. The darned girl scares the freaking candy out of me. Maybe because she's the complete opposite of Annabeth? I mean hair-trigger temper, short spiky hair, and super-pale. Has her skin ever seen the sun? They must be rivals or something. But seriously, she's _glow-in-the-dark_ white. Ahem.

Annabeth is really nice, with blond hair curled to perfection, and has a California tan. It's like someone took a picture of Annabeth, took the negatives and created Thalia.

It _may or may not _also have something to do with that time when I crashed into her and forgot to say sorry, so she picked me up and everything but roundhouse kicked me into the trashcan. I spent 4 hours of my life picking gum out of my hair. 4 hours I could have spent playing _Slender_.

Then, as if the Fates like to screw with my luck, the intercom tells Miss Jobs to send Thalia to the attendance office for early dismissal, and I see my chance. I'm scooting my chair towards the girl of my dreams, until a hand grabs my shirt and pulls me back.

I turn and it's confirmed: Clarisse is the one holding my polo.

"What do you want, Clarisse?"

"Heh. Who crapped in _your _Cheerios_? _Hmm..what do I want? Nothing. I'm finished with my work and I thought I could mess with you to kill time 'till the bell rings."

So for the rest of the class, the only things I hear are burps and insults. And Clarisse does it _really_ loudly, but Miss Jobs is too busy making kissing noises through the phone. Hooray for teachers.

The bell has never sounded so beautiful, and at the same time, so horrible. It's a signal to the school that there is one more class before the school day ends. For me, one more class to tell Annabeth how I feel about her. If I don't, I'll have to wait 2 weeks to see her again.


End file.
